


Christmas Gifts

by KittyCait1609



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCait1609/pseuds/KittyCait1609
Summary: This actually started off as me writing a bit about Tosh being annoyed about something and then I had more ideas about what Christmas gifts would they give each other and well this is the result.





	Christmas Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever wrote fan fiction.  
> Anyway, enjoy it. 
> 
> If there are any spelling/grammar errors please let me know in the comments. I've tried to proof read it, but mistakes do happen.

Toshiko Sato was a woman on mission, eyes darting everywhere and hands scrabbling at the stuff on her desk and the surrounding area. 

"Tosh?"

Ianto looked her one eyebrow raised in question, concern evident in his soft Welsh voice. 

"It was here, I swear it was here", she muttered, still flinging objects around.

"Morning all." A chipper Londoner called, "so what aliens have I got to gut today?"

"Owen"

Tosh didn't look up as she coolly greeted the new arrival, instead fixing her gaze on the desk. Ianto looked between her and the Medic, wondering what was on his friend's mind. Whatever it was, it was possibly related to Owen based on how Tosh had visibly tensed upon his arrival. 

"Reports need to be finished and on Jack's desk for the end of the day..." Ianto paused, listening out for the usual sigh and grumbling from the autopsy bay. "Oh and Jack wants you to check on the Weevils, apparently one or two were acting peculiar this morning" 

"Well, I think I'd be acting 'peculiar' if I had to stay in here day after day" Owen looked directly at Ianto, "Especially with Jack, and his _after-hours activities_." He finished, giving Ianto the trademark Harper smirk which basically translated to 'AKA shagging you on his desk every chance he gets'. 

Ianto chose to ignore his colleague's deliberate attempt to wind him up, and instead turned his interests back to the agitated Techie. 

"Tosh, are you okay?"

"Um, maybe, I guess so." She sighed, not meeting Ianto's gaze. "I um can't find something that's all." 

"Oh okay, what is it? Maybe I could help you look for it..." He smiled at her offering help and, he hoped, reassurance.

"Well, it's uh a box."

"A box, okay.... a better description would be appreciated" Ianto resisted an eye-roll as he tried to aid his friend.

"Yes it's about this big, it's in silver paper and um..." Tosh tried to demonstrate what Ianto needed to look for without alerting any suspicion "It's got a blue tag on, with Owen's name written on it" she finished, in a low voice.

"Oh" Ianto realised why the usually pleasant woman was acting out of character. Tosh looked down, trying not to meet the Welshman's gaze.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, turning away and starting to pick at objects on her desk.

Ianto leaned on her desk and smiled at her warmly. "Right, well let's get to it."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later and the pair still hadn't found the lost present. Tosh sat down on the floor, accepting defeat.

"Oh this is hopeless, we'll never find it." She drew her knees up and rested her head on them, her eyes starting to glisten as tears formed.

Ianto was just about to go and look again when Jack walked in, clutching a silver parcel. "This was on my desk, and obviously I'm not the intended recipient so I reckoned one of you probably left it there." 

"I've spent over an hour looking for this, thanks Jack." Tosh's expression immediately brightened upon the sight of her missing gift. 

"No problem Tosh, anyway I reckon you probably wanna give this to Owen." He passed over the parcel, and looking towards the medical bay where Owen was keenly dissecting their latest adversary.

"Actually, Jack I shall save this for later. I was hoping that you and Ianto would join me, Owen and Gwen for Christmas drinks later." 

"I'm up for it. Ianto?" Jack slinked his arm around the other man's waist, making Ianto turn a shade between turnip pink and beetroot red. 

"O-kay... yes Tosh... drinks sound lovely." He stammered, still not entirely used to Jack's more open displays of affection. 

"Rift-permitting, we should be able to head off at 8. Oh and Owen's picked the place so you've had your warning." Tosh grimaced, contemplating where their destination could be.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack grabbed his coat as soon as he noticed the clock tick past 8. "8pm kids, let's go." 

15 minutes later and the five friends were walking along the Cardiff streets discussing the day's events. 

"And that man..." Gwen giggled. "Thank god for retcon, I doubt I'd ever get over the sight of finding out my Mam was a spider alien creature that had eaten my childhood pets."

"Poor bastard" Owen drily laughed, recalling the sight of the elderly woman's grumpy face on the arachnid visitor that they had dealt with that morning. 

"So Owen, where are we headed?" Tosh cut in, intrigued to know what dive their doctor had decided was appropriate for a quiet few hours to celebrate the season.

"Don't worry Tosh, it's not the shit-tip you've been pissed off thinking about." Owen drawled, knowing full well what his friends expected of him. "Anyway, it's only a little further, so you don't need to worry about your pretty heels breaking before we get there."

Six eyes rolled as Tosh, Gwen and Ianto all looked at each other, each forcing back a smart retort in the medic's direction.

They turned a corner and saw a big sign for a bar. "Right, here we are. 'The Gingerbread House' try not to be too overwhelmed by my 'Christmassy' choice " Owen took the lead, heading inside a festively decorated building. The rest followed in, definitely impressed with Owen's venue choice considering he was certainly not the most festive person. In fact, his friends would class him as a bit of a Grinch when it came to Christmas.

Music filled the room, a fireplace roared and the room was decked out with various sets of Christmas lights. Ianto found a free booth and they all sat down, "First round is on me" Owen rifled though his jacket pockets, drawing out his wallet. 

"You paying, it really is Christmas" Ianto gasped. 

"Oh, do fuck off Ianto, I can actually be generous" Owen glared, whilst standing up to head towards the bar.

Tosh dipped her hand into her bag and brought out several neatly wrapped parcels. "Merry Christmas everyone. Hope you like your gift."

"Oh Toshiko Sato, you truly are a magnificent person" Jack grinned leaning across the table to give his friend a light hug.

Owen walked back to the booth, carrying the drinks "Two lagers, two red wines and a whiskey, that's my good deed done for the month".

"Thanks Owen" they all chorused.

"Gift Time" Gwen shouted, practically thrusting the objects into her colleagues laps. She eagerly waited as they tore into the candy cane striped paper, faces beaming back as each person examined their present.

"Thanks Gwen, it's perfect" Tosh held up the deep purple purse. 

"Yeah thanks Gwen" Owen smiled, being very genuine (which was a rare sight). "I thought you'd like a new jacket". Gwen replied, trying to mentally supress the reason she knew Owen's exact size and style.

Ianto received a new diary and pen "well I decided against getting you coffee this year", and Jack got a new book. "You always sit with that same damn book, thought you could do with an alternative."

As the hours passed, more gifts were exchanged until there was just a certain troublesome silver gift left.

Tosh nervously handed Owen the parcel "Merry Christmas Owen", she held her breath as she anticipated the reaction.

"It's a picture" Owen stated the obvious and Tosh was worried she'd done something wrong.

"Of us all, taken on your birthday." She babbled, expecting a typical Owen complaint. She'd wracked her brains for weeks thinking of the perfect gift for her friend, lists were written and then screwed up until she decided to get something more personal. 

"Well that's very thoughtful of you Tosh" Owen finally responded, offering the now close to tears woman a hug. 

"It's very nice, friends together and all that" Gwen interjected. 

"Right, more drinks" Jack suddenly leapt to his feet, grabbing Ianto's arm in the process. "Ianto, a hand please." 

They left their friends and made their way over to the bar.

"Ianto, I know I gave you something already but in all honesty that was half for my benefit." He had chosen the waistcoat, with the intention of it looking equally good on the Welshman as well as on _other surfaces_ (namely the floor by Jack's desk).

"Anyway, I got you this" He held out a small white box with black ribbon tied round it. 

Ianto carefully undid the ribbon, opened the box and took out the small silver stopwatch. "Oh Jack." 

"Well I know you like a stopwatch" Jack leered, remembering the time Ianto had propositioned him in the morgue. 

"It's the little button on the top." Ianto laughed, half embarrassed as he too remembered the infamous 'stopwatch suggestion' by Suzie's drawer. 

"Merry Christmas Ianto Jones." 

The two men leaned against each other, arms side by side in an act of affection that was just about disguised as platonic. Both knowing that they'd much rather be wrapped up in the other's arms, forgoing all idea of aliens, death and everyday dramas that came with life in the 21st Century. 

Their tender moment was broken by the sound of Owen shouting "oi, put him down and bring the bloody drinks, we're dying of thirst here Jack".

"Okay, okay, drinks are here." Jack placed each glass on the table before picking his own up for a toast. "Merry Christmas kids." 

"Merry Christmas to us all" They cheered, clinking glasses and exchanging smiles as they appreciated the feeling of being happy and alive.

\------------------------------------ The End ---------------------------------


End file.
